La Danse, c'est pas ma tasse de thé !
by CeLiRa3789
Summary: EST Bella Une jeune fille plongée Dans Un Monde d'apparence, et SES Pour ces 18 ans les parents organisent Une grande fête Où elle Devra danser OUÏE! Mais heureusement Jazz et Rose Seront la pour l'secouriste, venez voir ses aventures ...
1. Chapitre 1: Problème en perspective

Chapitre 1 : Problème en perspective

Je suis ce qu'on pourrait appeler une fille de bonne famille avec une très bonne éducation, des manières bien assimilées et tout le tralala !

Je m'appelle Isabella Marie Swan, mes parents, Renée et Charlie, sont un couple très respecté en plus d'être « milliardaire », je n'aime pas ce terme car il ne correspond pas à notre famille, je préfère dire que nous sommes financièrement aisés.

En ce qui me concerne, outre passé les bonnes manières et l'éducation, je suis une jeune fille de 17 ans mais dans le monde où j'évolue j'ai vite appris et je suis plus responsable pour mon âge. Néanmoins, j'essaye de rester aussi innocente que je devrais l'être et pour cela ma maladresse aide, chez moi c'est inné ! N'étant pas à l'aise dans mes mouvements, ma confiance en moi et envers les autres était très peu développée. Je pourrais me qualifier de calme, réservée et surtout timide même si je le cache souvent, alors je ne suis plus moi.

Dans quelques mois, maintenant, j'aurais 18 ans en conséquence mes parents organisent déjà l'« évènement », et je déteste ça. Bien évidemment mes sentiments, en ce qui concerne mon refus d'être au centre de l'attention de tout le monde, ne sont et ne seront pas pris en compte.

Personnellement, j'aurai préféré être avec ma meilleur amies depuis le berceau, enfin pour moi car elle avait un an de plus que moi mais nous avons toujours été très proches, à savoir Rosalie, même si on était le contraire l'une de l'autre on n'était devenu plus proche que jamais quand elle et son frère jumeau, Jasper, avait perdu leurs parents dans un accident de voitures. Depuis, ils étaient mes nouveaux frère et sœur, mes parents ne pouvaient plus avoir d'enfants suite à des complications lors de ma venue au monde. Alors, ils les avaient adoptés dans le désir d'agrandir la petite famille et pour éviter de les séparer car deux chocs émotionnels à la suite n'était pas envisageables. Avec Jasper, je savais que je pouvais compter sur lui, il est le grand frère protecteur qui est la pour nous protéger moi et Rosalie.

Et donc, mes parents avaient insisté pour faire une grande fête pour mes 18 ans car mon frère et ma sœur avaient eu la même cérémonie l'année dernière. Comme disait Rosalie « chacun son tour !!! » mais elle adorait toutes ces manières et était à l'aise dans toutes les situations. Le truc c'est que l'année passée j'avais échappé au pire des purgatoires pour moi : La Danse. Et oui, lors de ce truc chiant il faut danser et moi … disons que ce n'est pas mon fort : La Maladresse Incarnée. Mais le pire c'est que lors de ces Cadrilles comme ils le disent, les gens sont hyper coincés et l'ennuie est le seule mot, la seule sensation qu'on perçoit.

Malgré tout et surtout malgré moi je devais apprendre à danser et aussi passer pars la case Shopping : Au Secours !!! Pour le shopping, no problème, Rosalie s'en chargerait avec la plus grande joie ; néanmoins, pour la danse c'était une autre paire de manche, au début Jasper, l'éternel bienfaiteur, voulais m'apprendre à la maison, et je l'en remerciais, car lui avait appris et maitriser tout à fait le truc. Mais, ses tentatives avaient été vaines car je ne parvenais pas à … tout simplement coordonner mes mouvements pour danser ! Alors mes parents ont pris les choses en main et me voilà moi et mon premier cours de danse de salon chez l'académie Dulène …


	2. Chapitre 2 : Rencontre amicale

Je souhaite dire que les personnages de cette fic ne m'appartiennent pas et qu'ils sont la propriété de la grande Stephenie Meyer, j'utilise les personnes dans une autre histoire créée par mes soins :D

J'ai un peu de mal avec mes chapitres quand je les mets sur le site j'oubli toujours le chapeau alors voilà je le met ;)

Je tiens à remercier ceux qui mon mis en favori et alerte, ça me touche vraiment.

Aussi un merci pour les reviews : mafrip, muteen-mwa, Grazie

= vous êtes rapide je vous remercie de votre soutiens.

Dans tous les cas, j'ai posté ce nouveau Chapitre !!!!

J'espère qu'il vous plaira, donnez moi vos avis, j'ai hâte de savoir !!!

Sachez que je pense poster environ toutes les 2 semaines pour cette fiction car en faite je vais alterner avec mon autre histoire, mais si je peu je posterai plus rapidement.

*** ~ * ~ * ~ *~ * ~ * ~ *~ * ~ * ~ ***

Chapitre 2 : Rencontre amicale

J'avais supplié ma sœur et mon frère de venir avec moi pour le premier cours étant la dernière à savoir danser, j'avais plus que de l'appréhension ou du stresse, j'étais surtout mal à l'aise. C'est pourquoi j'avais prévu de danser avec Jasper, en sachant très bien que Rosalie allait trouver une proie à séduire. Et oui Rosalie cherche son « prince charmant » comme elle aime à le dire mais en réalité je pense surtout qu'elle veut se faire passer pour une collectionneuse, quelqu'un que l'on ne peut pas atteindre, et qui est : Admirée.

Après une énième dispute entre Rose et Jazz (finalement j'aurais mieux fais de ne pas les supplier…) pour savoir qui prendrait la voiture, cela se fini comme d'ab :

Jazz, puisque je te dis que c'est mon tour.

Non Rose, hier pour aller faire les courses de Bells on a pris ta Mercedes…

Oui mais là, je veux prendre la Berline…

Tu sais le plus simple, c'est de demander à celle qui nous a invité à sa sortie…

Non Jazz, c'est pas juste…

Bells on prend quelle voiture, avec quel chauffeur ?

Eh bien pour trancher le tout, je propose mon coupé Audi et c'est toi qui conduit Jazz, je suis pas en état là, tu vois ?

Coool, merci ma petite Bella t'es vraiment une sœur…

Ooooh ! Bella c'est pas juste pourquoi tu l'as choisi ?

Eh bien, ma chère Rose, c'est très simple : si tu avais conduis ma voiture, tu aurais voulu Encore modifier le moteur ou autre chose d'incompréhensible. Et cela je ne le veux pas car je viens à peine de m'habituer aux derniers réglages que t'as fait.

Mais c'était y'a 3 semaines ?

Eh bien ça fait pas longtemps…

Bon les filles, on va être en retard ! conclu Jasper, au celui la je l'adore.

Nous prîmes donc ma voiture, elle était agréable à conduire mais aussi lorsqu'on était passager. Nous roulions à pleine vitesse vers Seattle car nous sommes riches mais nous adorons le calme et la nature alors mes parents avaient achetés une villa dans une petite ville du nom de Fork. C'était une ville agréable mais comme elle était petite les commérages allaient bon train, alors nous faisions le maximum pour être normal et le plus souvent on restait ensemble.

Pendant que je rêvassais et réfléchissais nous sommes arrivés devant un ancien grand bâtiment mais d'une élégance indéniable. Jazz me ramena à la réalité car lui et Rose m'attendaient, je n'étais pas encore sortie de la voiture.

Bells ! tu viens ma puce ? me dit gentiment Jazz car il savait que je détestais tout ce tralala.

Allez Bells on va être en retard pour le premier cours tu ne voudrais pas avoir une étiquette dès le premier cours ? rajouta Rose, qui elle ne faisait pas de quartier mais qui savait ce qui me faisait réagir.

Là, elle me fit peur et je sorti immédiatement mais je gardais le silence tellement j'étais mal à l'aise et terrifiée. Néanmoins j'étais une Swan et je savais que cette image ne correspondait pas à mes parents alors je pris sur moi et affichai un visage serein, indifférent et sûr de lui. Ce que j'avais appris très jeune c'était de paraître fausse, mais mes parents disaient que j'étais nulle pour ça mais ça me réussissait puisque cela marchait à merveille sur des inconnus.

Nous entrons dans le bâtiment vêtu de la tête au pied comme Rose l'avait exigé car sinon ça « jurait». Jazz étais élégant avec son jean marine (lui, avait droit au jean !) et son polo en V beige qui faisait ressortir sa carrure et son charisme. Rose, elle, était magnifique elle avait opté pour un pantalon en lin beige, un top près du corps blanc et une veste en jean marine pour s'accorder avec Jazz. Par contre, moi, je n'avais pas fait attention à ce qu'elle m'avait proposé, j'étais tellement stressée que j'aurais pu accepter n'importe quoi. Non, mais attend ! C'est en montant les escaliers que je me suis rendu compte de ma tenue : une robe près du corps pour en haut et qui s'évase à partir de la taille et le tout bleu nuit, non mais elle me prend pour qui en plus elle avait veillé à ne pas éveiller les soupçons car j'avais des ballerines beiges comme chaussures.

Rose ! dis-je tranquillement, tu peux me dire pourquoi je porte une robe ? tu sais que je déteste ça ! comment as-tu pu me faire un coup pareil déjà que je suis mal à l'aise, là c'est le pompon.

Tu ne m'as rien dit quand je te l'ai proposé tout à l'heure alors j'ai pense que … je la coupais :

Ce serait le moment parfait pour me faire mettre une robe sachant que j'étais stressée et que je ne dirais rien !

Non ! pas du tout ma Belle.

Je la regardais avec des yeux genre : « tu te fou de moi là ma poule »

bon d'accord j'avoue avoir profité de la situation mais je me suis dit que si tu trouvais ça trop … et bien je t'ai apporté un leggins beige pour que tu te sentes plus à l'aise.

Après une pose je dois lui avouer que je lui étais reconnaissante :

Merci Rose mais ne me fais plus jamais ce coup là, OK ?

D'ac Bells mais avoue que t'es jolie … commença Rose après un silence qui commençais à me faire peur

Même plus ma Belle ! ajouta Jazz

Tous trois entrèrent au 3ème étage de l'immeuble, qui était en tout et pour tout composé d'une grande salle de danse mais aussi d'un petit vestiaire où l'on pouvait se changer. J'en profitais de suite pour enfiler la paire de leggins que Rose avait dans son sac. Dans le vestiaire, qui entre parenthèse n'était pas petit pour un sou, il y avait des bancs et quelques glaces. J'étais en train de mettre le leggins lorsque je m'aperçus que je n'étais pas seule. En effet, il y avait une jeune fille qui devait avoir mon âge et qui, elle, semblait bien plus en confiance que moi. Elle me vit également et s'adressa à moi d'une voix cristalline et agréable :

Bonjour ! Je m'appelle Alice, Alice Brandon.

Salut ! Moi c'est Bella.

Enchanté Bella, dis moi tu n'as pas l'air très à l'aise ?

Et bien oui c'est vrai, ma sœur m'a fait un coup en douce : pendant que je stressais à mort, elle m'a donné une robe en vêtement pour porter au cours alors que je suis une véritable catastrophe ambulante.

Bella, pour être sincère, moi je te trouve superbe dans cette tenue.

Merci mais je vais quand même mettre mon leggins pour le cours.

Ça va bien avec ta robe en plus.

Oué ma sœur est une fondu de mode, on devrait la marier à ses fringues tellement qu'elle en a mais aussi aux magasins qui vont avec !!!

Nous rigolâmes bien mais je repris mes esprits en sachant pertinemment ce qu'il y aurait derrière la porte du vestiaire. Alice reprit :

Au fait, t'inquiète pas autant Bella ! C'est moi qui assure les cours de danses avec mon frère. (Je faisais les yeux rond) oui je sais je suis jeune mais il faut bien que j'ai un petit boulot pour me payer mes petits plaisirs !

Oui c'est sûr !

Bon allé, on y go !

Ok, dis-je avec un peu plus d'enthousiasme qu'auparavant.

Je suivis ce petit lutin qui je pense sera une grande amie de confiance et de confidences, je l'adore déjà alors que je ne la connais pas.

La voix d'Alice me fit me sortir de mes pensées alors qu'elle commençait son cours :

Bonjour à toute et à tous ! Je suis Alice Brandon et voici mon partenaire Edward Cullen qui est accessoirement mon demi-frère à ces heures perdues.

Bonjour, dit une voix mélodieuse qui me fit relever la tête tellement elle était envoutante.

Là je cru avoir une crise cardiaque face au spectacle que me donné ce jeune homme magnifique. Il était … les mots me manqués pour le décrire : ces yeux était d'un vert émeraude dont la profondeur y était sans fin, ces yeux en bataille cuivrés lui donnait un air terriblement envoutant et sexy, en gros il était Superbe …

Je restais dans mon coin malgré le fait qu'il saluait un peu tout le monde et lorsque ces yeux se posèrent sur moi, j'ai eu l'impression de fondre littéralement : peut être que j'allais aimer venir à ces cours de danses.

Après une brève démonstration, qui je devais l'avouer m'avait rendu encore plus mal à l'aise tellement qu'ils dansaient à merveille, le cours commença : du Rock. Alice commença par cette danse parce qu'elle nous expliqua qu'elle était dure à maîtriser. Là, je me suis dis Super ! et en voyant ma tête, elle m'a fait une sourire pleins d'encouragements à qui je ne pus que répondre.

Alice nous sépara en 2 groupes : d'un côté les filles et de l'autre les garçons.

Ouf ! je n'étais pas perdu Rose était avec moi, enfin façon de parler elle avait une tête que je ne lui connaissait pas. J'avais l'impression que la foudre lui était tombée dessus et en regardant l'origine de ces regards, je vis un garçon plutôt baraqué, une vraie armoire à glace qui souriait bêtement à Rose. J'eu l'impression de voir un enfant en face d'un cadeau le jour de Noël et j'en rigolai. L'intéressé me surpris et me souri largement, un sourire que je lui rendis avec la plus grande gentillesse. Tous deux étaient adorables …

Bella ?

Je me retournais pour voir une Alice qui m'interrogeait du regard à la Sherlock Homs, et je rigolais de plus belle.

Qu'y a-t-il Alice ?

Pourquoi tu souris comme ça ?

Oh ! Et bien, tu n'as qu'à regarder ma sœur et le garçon qu'elle regarde… Elle suivit mes indications et eu un sourire attendrissement.

Ils sont vraiment mignons mais Emmy va en entendre parler pendant longtemps. Dit-elle avec un ton machiavélique et malicieux.

Pourquoi Emmy, c'est qui ?

Bah, l'idiot qui regarde ta sœur est mon grand frère que j'ai convaincu de venir avec l'aide d'Edward. Il va en entendre parler car quand je vais le dire à Ed' il va être fou…

Nous rigolions alors qu'Edward donné les pas pour les garçons, il se retourna et chercha Alice du regard pour montrer comment cela se passé en couple, et quand il l'a vit, il vient nous voir avec un sourire en coin qui était le plus beau de tous !!! Non mais attend !? C'est pas possible en plus que je suis nulle, il va me trouver ridicule alors là c'est le bouquet ! Mais au faite pourquoi je me soucie de ce qu'il peut penser de moi d'habitude je ne fais pas attention à tous ça !

Qu'est-ce que tu nous fais Lily ? demanda t-il d'une voix, et quelle voix !

Je me moque de notre frère, tu veux qu'on partage ? (il souriait avec un point de malice dans les yeux) Bella m'a fait remarque son regard niais, c'est vraiment un gros nounours baraqué avec un cœur de guimauve.

Et là elle éclate de rire, ce qui nous vaut toute l'attention du cours : Super !!! Il rigole lui aussi, et je ne parviens pas à savoir si c'est parce que le fameux Emmett avait toujours son sourire niais ou parce qu'il se moquait d'Alice.

*** ~ * ~ * ~ *~ * ~ * ~ *~ * ~ * ~ ***

Voilà,

J'espère que ça vous a plu

Je pourrais poster plus rapidement avec un peu plus de

REVIEWSSSS …

S'il vous plait !!!

Celira

_Sachez que la cadence des postes sera peut être moi importante car mes cours vont pas s'arranger en avançant …_

_De plus je sais que mes chapitres sont courts mais c'est pour mieux vous surprendre mes enfants LOL XD !!!_


	3. Chapitre 3 : Connaissance

Je souhaite dire que les personnages de cette fic ne m'appartiennent pas et qu'ils sont la propriété de la grande Stephenie Meyer, j'utilise les personnes dans une autre histoire créée par mes soins :D

Je remercie toute les reviews c'était troc génial !!!

Dans tous les cas, je poste ce nouveau Chapitre avec de l'avance je pense à votre plus grand bonheur !!!!

J'espère qu'il vous plaira, aller assez de Blabla, place à la lecture ;)

*** ~ * ~ * ~ *~ * ~ * ~ *~ * ~ * ~ ***

**Chapitre 3 : Connaissance.**

_Et là elle éclate de rire, ce qui nous vaut toute l'attention du cours : Super !!! Il rigole lui aussi, et je ne parviens pas à savoir si c'est parce que le fameux Emmett avait toujours son sourire niais ou parce qu'il se moquait d'Alice._

Après le petit délire d'Alice, le cours repris : elle nous montra les pas de base du rock : Tagadam tagadam Soin Soin ! ! ! = J'étais morte de rire quand elle nous dit cela mais après elle précisa qu'elle compterait 3 et 4, 5 et 6, 1 2, c'était juste un moyen mémo technique.

A la fin du cours, Alice et Edward nous fîmes une démonstration sur le titre Manbo N°5. C'était très impressionnante et magnifique, ça aller vite mais aussi c'était très rythmé.

Après cette démonstration, je rejoignais Jazz et Rose qui comme par enchantement avaient des sourires niais. Je comprenais pour Rose mais Jazz, lui était tous le temps indifférent aux filles, il préférait rester seul que mal accompagné. Mais là quand je le vis regarder pour la 3ème fois Alice plus aucun doute possible il avait eu le coup de foudre. Non mais c'était quoi ça ! La journée de la Foudre ou quoi ???

Alice vient à ma rencontre :

Alors Bella ? Pas aussi catastrophique ce cours non ?

Là, je vis Jazz faire une grimace et avoir le sourire malicieux de tous les jours, ce qui ne présagé rien de bon. Je voulu reprendre avant lui mais …

… Pas aussi catastrophique ? Tu rigole j'espère, j'ai cru ne pas survivre à la séance de torture que mes pieds ont du subir …

Oh !!! ça va Jazzounet, c'est pas la peine tu sais très bien que Miss Bella rime avec Miss Catastrophe.

Oui et c'est pour ça que même avec la préparation que j'ai fais subir à mes pieds, ils ont eu quand même mal.

Jazz tais-toi, en plus j'ai été moins maladroite que d'habitude non ? Je rougis malgré moi.

C'est pas faux !

Je sais ! lui dis-je avec un sourire qui se transforma en un sourire espiègle.

Je le vis blêmir, il savait que je savais qu'il avait un faible pour Alice. Je repris donc :

Jazz au fait je te trouvais un peu étourdis tout à l'heure.

Il se reprit :

C'était parce que j'en avais un peu marre d'avoir mal au pied.

Ah Ah Ah ! très drôle Jazz.

Alice rigola et Rose nous repris :

Oh ! ça va le petit couple de vieux.

Là avec Jazz on se regard et on se sourit complice :

Oui Mamie Rose !!! dimes Jazz et moi en cœur.

Vous allez arrêter les gamins ?

Non mademoiselle sourire niais, répliquais-je.

Quoi ? pourquoi tu dis ça ?

Alice repris le flambeau :

Parce que tout à l'heure on vous regarder toi et Nounours.

C'est qui Nounours ? dit elle

Qui parle de moi ? intervient le fameux Emmett.

Nous mon Nounours d'amour, dis Alice avec malice.

Arrête de m'appeler comme ça je suis un gros dur moi pas un nounours d'amour en guimauve tout mou, je suis fort, beau et … moi, une bombe sexuelle mondiale, dit il en faisant un déhancher à me faire mourir de rire tellement que c'était tordant, c'est vrai imaginez 2 seconde une armoire à glace entrain de se déhancher sur le titre de Shania Twain : Man ! I feel like a woman = excellent !

OOOOHHHH, Arrête Emmett t'es chiant, on n'a pas besoin de savoir les détails de ta vie sexuelle, dis Edward qui c'était changé.

Après qu'il m'eu regardé avec un regard que je ne compris pas et malgré cette confusion, je repartais sur les chapeaux de roue avec mes 2 coups de foudres de la fratrie Swan.

Pourquoi ne pas aller boire un coup demain soir au Passio, j'ai une amie qui y bosse et les cocktails y sont super !? On pourrait mieux faire connaissance ?

Oui pourquoi pas, dis Alice. Edward ? Emmett ?

Je pense que ça peut le faire pour moi soeurette, dis Edward.

D'ac pour moi, je viendrais après mon entraînement de foot ! répondit Emmett.

Bon alors, c'est réglé, ris-je avec un regard espiègle à l'intension de Jazz et Rose, qui blêmir tout les deux !

Nous nous disons au revoir et j'échangeais mon numéro de portable avec Alice en la prenant en photo ce qui était marrant car elle prenait les poses à la mannequin, pour le plus grand plaisir de Jazz.

Edward était resté discret par rapport à Alice et à Emmett, ce qui j'appréciais chez les hommes en général, mais je trouvais, je devais bien l'avouer, hilarant de voir Emmett faire le pitre. Il se moquait de moi mais qui me cherche me trouve !!! Il allait en baver demain car quand j'étais à l'aise avec les personnes la fille timide que j'étais s'estomper pour laisser la Bella joueuse et marrante prendre le dessus.

En rentrant dans ma voiture, car je conduis, j'étais en état maintenant ! Mais j'attendais de pouvoir en placer une, donc je repris mon regard malicieux à l'intention de mes frères et sœurs qui essayaient tant bien que mal de partir sur un sujet banal entre eux.

- Alors comme ça, la foudre était impressionnante dans cette salle de danse, vous trouvez pas ?

- Quoi, mais de quoi tu parle ? Essaya Rose.

- Oui c'est vrai ça, qu'est ce que tu baraguouine frangine catastrophe ? Rajouta Jazz.

- Oh ! Vous allez pas me la faire à moi, et les sourires mielleux, les coups d'œil furtif en catimini et le must du must : on mais c'est quoi le problème, il c'est rien passer ; là vous vous enfoncer, en faite vous creusez le trou de votre tombe avant même d'avouer à votre sœur préférée !

Mais … commença Rose.

Toi, dit Jazz en la résignant du doigt, tu nous a grillé avec tes sourires niais et le fait que tu ne saute pas sur tout ce qui bouge et le mieux que tu reste planté comme un potiche devant le Nounours qu'est Emmett.

Oh ! repris sans vouloir sauver Rose, Mais t'es pas mieux toi avec tes regards à la dérivée non ?

Si, rajouta Rose, Monsieur « je préfère être seul que mal accompagné ».

Franchement, je vois pas où tu veux en venir Rosie ? Et puis, toi Bella ? t'as pas eu quelques beugue avec les apparitions de .AR !!!!

Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

Tu sais bien le regard qui t'as lancé en sortant du vestiaire ?

Mais Quelques regard, j'ai pas tout suivi moi ? demanda Rose, moi j'étais pommée.

Bah, en faite je crois qu'on est 2 Rose car je vois pas ce que veux dire Jasper.

OH OH OH OH OH !!!!! dis Jazz.

Quoi ? Répondis-je

Tu m'as appelé Jasper, ça veut dire quelques chose ça !

Je restais dubitative, en haussant les sourcils ! Jazz repris :

- toi aussi tu t'es posé des questions, j'ai pas raison ?

- Bah, j'ai pas très bien compris pourquoi il me regardait bizarrement mais là mon Jazzounet tu t'éloigne du sujet premier que, Moi, Isabella, J'ai lancé : Alice te plais, hein ?

Là, il devint rouge comme une pivoine et j'éclate de rire avant de me faire attaquer de chatouillis par ce frère tellement gêné qu'il ne recours qu'au moyen de pression insoutenable pour moi.

Après, m'être calmé et promis de n'en parler à personne, je mis la voiture en route et partis en trombe vers notre maison !!!

En arrivant, je luttais contre mon fou rire mais le regard de Jazz me dissuada de me projeter dans un avenir où je disais à tous le monde que le légendaire Jasper Solitaire s'était épris d'une jeune fille.

Je montai dans ma chambre et je me jetai sur mon lit avant de prendre mon portable pour appeler une de mes meilleurs amies et lui demandais de venir avec nous demain au Passio pour voir Mily avec qui ont formé un petit groupe de copines qui délirer pour rien (en comptant Rose bien entendu !). Je lui promis bien évidemment de tous lui raconter sur ma séance de torture qui en réalité n'avait pas été si mauvais et je me promis de lui dire le trouble que j'ai perçu lors du regard d'Edward durant tout le cours, car Rose m'avait dit qu'il m'avait observé toute la durée du cours. Cela m'avais paru bizarre mais le sentiment d'être épiais que j'avais ressenti était peut pas si faux que ça alors ?

*** ~ * ~ * ~ *~ * ~ * ~ *~ * ~ * ~ ***

Voilà,

J'espère que ça vous a plu

Je veux des

REVIEWSSSS …

Dite moi vos avis, je veux vous surprendre !

S'il vous plait !!!

Celira


	4. Chapitre 4 : Découverte !

Je souhaite dire que les personnages de cette fic ne m'appartiennent pas et qu'ils sont la propriété de la grande Stephenie Meyer, j'utilise les personnes dans une autre histoire créée par mes soins :D

Je remercie toutes les personnes qui m'encouragent !!!

Dans tous les cas, je poste ce nouveau Chapitre avec beaucoup de retard, je suis donc énormément désolé mais j'ai eu pas mal de soucis et mes partiels blancs sont arrivés don voilà !!!

De plus, _**ANNONCE**_ je voudrais savoir si quelqu'un voudrais bien me _**relire**_ car je pense qu'un avis objectif est précieux, alors si vous souhaitez postuler à cette demande : Review ou MP, je vous répondrais rapidement. Merci d'avance !!!

J'espère qu'il vous plaira, aller assez de Blabla, place à la lecture ;)

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Découverte !**

Cela faisait deux semaines que j'avais commencé ces foutus cours de danse, et pour l'instant aucune amélioration à l'horizon. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi j'arrivais à être totalement à l'aise sur la glace alors que le sol en lui-même me détestait toujours autant.

Ah ! Oui ! J'avais oublié de le dire mais le patinage a toujours été pour moi le seul moyen d'être moi-même sans cette foutue maladresse. En effet, j'ai toujours adoré patiner même si au début c'était un peu la catastrophe ! Néanmoins comme j'avais commencé tôt, j'étais habituée et le fait de glisser me donner des ailes. Je me sentais tout simplement libre dans mon corps et dans mon esprit.

Après avoir été encore trainé à ce cours de danse que j'apprécié beaucoup plus parce que c'était Alice qui était la prof. Au début, j'avais supplié Rose et Jazz pour qu'il m'accompagne au cours et ils avaient cédé si facilement que je me suis posais des questions (alors que d'habitude c'était la croix et la bannière pour les bouger à des trucs que je faisais) et donc ils venaient comme par enchantement avec moi pour soi disant « se perfectionner, et me soutenir » mais je m'étais souvenu et alors que je savais très bien que la foudre n'y été pas pour rien. De plus, Alice m'avait appris qu'Emmett aussi s'était trouvé en la danse une passion soudaine !!!

L'heure de tortures était passée assez vite avec Emmett qui faisais l'idiot pour se faire remarquer par, comme il l'appelé, « Rosie », cette dernière ne disant rien et rigolais parfois. Ce comportement nous avais choqué Jazz et moi car l'intéressée détestait ce surnom au point qu'elle nous avait menacé, Jazz et moi, de rapporter aux parents des secrets personnels que nous seul savions : pour ma part que j'étais sortie avec un débile du nom de Mike pendant deux jours et qu'il avait failli se passer quelques chose et pour Jazz qu'il était toujours odieux avec les filles que nos parents lui présenté et le must pour nous deux réunis de nous appelé Isabellacima et Jasperinouchet.

Enfin, Jazz lui resté distant avec une Alice que j'avais surpris entrain de le matant odieusement. Après m'avoir fait jurer de ne rien dire, elle m'avait avoué qu'elle en pinçait pour mon frère. J'avais rigolais sur le moment mais m'étais vite reprise en voyant la tête qu'elle faisait. Je lui avais alors assuré que je ne dirais rien et que si elle voulait je pourrais lui parler mais elle m'avait supplié de ne rien lui dire car elle avait peur de mélanger sentiments et profession, je ne m'y été pas laissé prendre mais avais quand même jurée.

Là, je m'apprêtais à inviter Alice, le cours était enfin fini pour mon plus grand bonheur : plus de comptage, plus de pas, plus de « Ouïe », plus de « Désolé », plus tout ces trucs horribles. Rose discutait avec Emmett, ils s'entendaient trop bien et étaient très mignons tous les deux entrain de bavasser. Jazz lui n'arrivait pas à aligner trois mots sérieux avec Alice qui lui demandait un truc (j'avais aperçu une petite rougeur sur Alice !), je la coupais avant que Jazz parle, il avait l'aire gêné :

- Au faite Alice, tu voudrais venir avec nous (Jazz me fit une moue pour me supplier de ne pas l'inclure dans le projet mais le mal était fait et de toute façon il fallait qu'il se bouge, il aimait cette magnifique fille gentille et adorable mais il ne lui disait rien) à la patinoire ?

Je quittais des yeux Jazz pour voir une Alice … euh comment la décrire … : elle avait une pointe de surprise dans les yeux que je ne compris pas mais en plus elle avait l'air amusé, là je savais elle pensait à ma maladresse légendaire, je repris donc :

- Qu'est-ce que tu as petit lutin ? Tu as peur que je ne sois pas à la hauteur ? Je la provoquais.

- Non, Non ma Belle, se reprit-elle.

- Hein, hein. Bon tu veux venir ou pas ?

- Ok pour moi (là je me dis en voyant ces yeux que j'allais en recevoir une bonne !) Je ne vais pas manquer de voir Bella la Maladroite de Légende sur la glace. (Et voilà : touché, coulé !!!)

Malgré mes remarques personnelles qui me dépitaient, je me mis à sourire et rigoler.

- Quoi ? Me demanda-t-elle. J'ai un truc de travers dans les cheveux, c'est à cause du porté en Rock ?

Là, je partie dans une crise de rire que j'en avais mal au ventre tellement qu'elle avait dit sa tirade à une vite grand V et aplatissait dans tout les sens ces cheveux pour essayer de remettre une mèche imaginaire.

- Non, non, c'est rien de tout ça ! C'est plus la façon dont tu l'as dit…

Je me remis à rire pour le fun et cette fois ci elle me suivit dans mon délire débile ! Je me repris :

- Bon on se change ici et on y va, ok ?

- Pas de souci !!! répondit-elle avec un petit hoquet suite au fou rire qui c'était emparé de nous.

Nous partîmes donc nous changer. Pour ma part, je mettais des collants et un leggings en bas pour pouvoir bouger à ma guise et un grand tee-shirt de Jake que j'avais gardé. Jake était un très bon ami avec qui je patinais pour me détendre mais il était partis il y a un mois et demi environ pour pouvoir aider son père qui était très malade…Cette situation me faisait peur parce que Jake avait perdu cette étincelle dans ses yeux et son dynamisme habituel qui me faisait tant rire. Cette histoire devait être grave mais à chaque fois que je voulais en parler ou en savoir plus, il se refermait comme une huitre et changeait de sujet… Par conséquent j'avais progressivement abandonné puisque je voyais bien que ça le faisait énormément souffrir de voir son père malade mais aussi de devoir abandonner sa vie en ville et surtout sa passion.

- Bon vous êtes prêt ? Demandai je impatiente.

- On arrive ! répondit Rose risée par mon attitude qui ne m'appartenais que dans ces moments là. Bells ? J'ai invité Em' et Ed', ça ne te dérange pas ? dit-elle avec beaucoup plus d'entrain…tiens, tiens, j'en connais une qui va adorer la sortie !!!

- Non, bien sûr que non (je pesais mes mots : pour les sous entendus et elle me répondit par un clin d'œil complice, j'étais mort de rire intérieurement !) …Néanmoins mes très chers amis, pourrions nous y aller parce que j'aimerai pouvoir patiner ?

- Mais arrêtes Bells, la patinoire n'est pas encore ouverte, me dit Alice.

- Ma chère Alice … tu sais avec moi, ils vont l'ouvrir cette patinoire, t'inquiète pas petit lutin …

- Je veux bien te croire mais là c'est pas un petit écart : il est 15h30 et elle n'ouvre que le soir !!! Donc …

- Et moi, je te dis de me suivre, j'ai tous prévu et ils ont l'habitude de toute façon !!!

- Bon d'accord Madame l'Impatiente !

- Super, bon tous le monde est OP, demandai je car ils étaient tous habillés pour subir le froid d'une patinoire avec leurs gants, les gros pulls c'était marrant !!! Emmett se mis à jouer avec moi :

- Nous on est près mais toi Bells, t'as pas peur de te ramasser comme une crêpe vu qu'en danse … enfin c'est pas la joie, quoi !!!!

- Tu sais quoi ? Toi tu sais pas à quoi tu t'exposes !!! Bon, allé, un petit pari ça te dit Emmynours (il grimaçait, je rigolais car il déteste ce surnom trouvé par mes soins mais que je dois bien avouer : débile) ?

Il se reprit et me lança avec un regard joueur :

- Toujours Isabella (là, c'est moi qui grimaçait)

- Bon alors, le premier qui tombe plus de deux fois, il doit tous nous inviter au resto ce soir !

- Ok mais je rajoute un gage du choix du vainqueur !!!

- Pas de soucis nounours !!!

- Bon, c'est réglé alors !

- Allé, c'est partie ladies and gentlemans !!!

Nous descendîmes tous les six du bâtiment et nous nous dirigeons vers nos voitures. Ont avaient pris la voiture de Rose car elle avait fait des modifications et qu'elle voulait l'essayer. De plus, elle conduisait vite donc ça serait rapide, donc trop cool !!!

En arrivant devant la patinoire, bien évidement c'était fermé, et Em' commencé à râler et Alice pris la direction de l'entrée pour aller voir les horaires mais je l'arrêtais et suivais Edward qui se dirigeait vers porte du côté … Non mais attend là … Attend comment il connait cette porte ??? Je l'interpelle :

- Mais Edward ???

- Oui, répondit-il d'une voix et qu'elle voit …

Ha ! Oui ! Je vous l'avais pas dit mais j'étais légèrement mais très légèrement tombé sous le charme de ce mec qui pouvait être très mignon et sexy quand il le voulait … ça me rappelle la fois où je n'arrivais pas à faire l'american spin (= tournée) avec Jazz, alors il lui avait montré le mouvement avec moi. Je ne sais pas comment j'avais fais mais j'avais réussis à perdre l'équilibre et s'il ne m'avait pas retenu je me serais sans aucun doute ramassée une gamelle mémorable (j'avais réussi à sentir son odeur : enchantresse). Je me repris :

- Euh ! Comment tu connais cette entrée ?

- Bah ! J'aime bien patiné alors, ils me connaissent et me laissent venir quand je veux …

- Ah ! Mais c'est bizarre je t'avais jamais vu ici avant pourtant je viens souvent !!!

- En faite, ça fais pas longtemps que je suis ici, juste depuis le début des cours de danse avec Alice, je fais une petite coupure avec mon ancienne vie … (il resta vague avec comme une envi de changer de sujet donc je ne lui en demande pas plus)

- Ok ! Dis-je avec un petit sourire pour le conforter dans l'idée que je ne l'harcèlerais pas de questions, il du comprendre car il me répondit à mon sourire timidement avant de pousser la porte pour entrer.

On se suivait tous dans le couloir qui menait aux vestiaires ; puis moi, Rose et Jazz ainsi qu'Edward (??? Bon je ne pose pas de questions) chaussions nos patins personnels ; Alice et Emmett allaient voir Sam qui était à l'accueil pour qu'il leur donne une paire de patins : je rigolais bien car Alice demanda du 36 et Emmett 45 c'était trop marrant de voir la tête de Sam. Après un fou rire et un deuxième qui avait pour objet de voir Emmett se débrouiller à lacer ces patins, il avait tellement de mal que je lui proposai de le l'aider ce qui, je crois, le soulagea … Je lui dis, en souriant intérieurement, tous les autres étaient autour de nous et rigolaient d'Emmett :

- Ca commence bien Emmynours, si tu sais pas lacer ces patins alors sur la glace : j'imagine !!!

Là, je partie rapidement en direction de la salle pour éviter les gros bras d'Emmett qui me poursuivait …

* * *

Voilà,

J'espère que ça vous a plus

REVIEWSSSS ??? …

Dite moi vos avis, je veux pouvoir vous surprendre !

S'il vous plait !!!

Celira

_**PS : N'oubliez pas pour l'annonce du haut svp !!!!!!!**_


	5. Chapitre 5 : La glisse, c’est cool !

La blabla habituel : les personnages sont à S.M.

Je remercie toutes les personnes qui m'encouragent !!!

Je poste ce nouveau Chapitre avec beaucoup de retard, je suis donc énormément désolé mais les cours, le boulot et tous le reste, ne m'aide pas. Cependant j'espère qu'il vous plaira …

Allé, place à la lecture, donc bonne lecture et on ne revoit en bas ;)

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : La glisse, c'est cool !!!**

_- Ca commence bien Emmynours, si tu sais pas lacer ces patins alors sur la glace : j'imagine !!!_

_Là, je partie rapidement en direction de la salle pour éviter les gros bras d'Emmett qui me poursuivait …_

Cette patinoire était immense, j'en avais déjà vu beaucoup mais je dois bien avouer que celle de Seattle était un endroit idéal pour une fille comme moi qui ne se sentais à l'aise que sur la glace… Pendant que j'admirais l'endroit, encore une fois, car malgré le temps que je passais ici, j'aimais observer cet endroit …

Emmett m'avait rattrapé mais n'étant pas très stable sur ces patins, je lui échappais assez facilement …Pour mettre fin à cette poursuite qui ne serait bénéfique pour personne car je ne voulais pas me casser la cheville, bien évidemment la terre ferme se joue souvent de moi … Je me dirigeais vers l'entrée de la patinoire à proprement dite.

Ce que je ne prévus pas c'était le spectacle que j'avais devant moi … En effet, Edward glissait sur la glace avec aisance et grâce … je ne pouvais pas décrire ce spectacle car on voyait bien qu'il adorait littéralement patiner. Néanmoins, il y avait une souffrance que l'on pouvait ressentir et voir quand on était nous même patineur car seul ceux de ce monde pouvait le voir et la remarque de d'Alice me le fit remarquer :

-Tu t'attendais pas à ça ma petite Bella, non ? Avoue qu'il est moins torturé lorsqu'il est sur la glace, on dirait qu'il se libère, il est tellement mignon dans ces moments là …

Je me suis retournée et l'ai regardé abasourdie par ce qu'elle venait de dire, elle était amoureuse ou quoi ? Mais ma réflexion fut perturbé par un courant d'air qui frappa dans ma direction, avant même de me retourner et de faire voire que j'avais remarqué sa présence, Alice commençait à dire :

-Bon Bella, tu m'écoute ou pas, on est obligé de monter sur la glace, je voulais qu'on aille faire du shopping pour nous acheter quelques tenues que j'ai remarqué, et comme je veux pas y aller toute seule car tu te sera la cheville dans le plate…

Je la coupais :

-D'abord, oui je t'écoute Lili, ensuite, non pas de shopping, déjà que tu m'as fait ta moue pour que je t'accompagne ce week-end, et de toute façon je ne vais pas me casser la cheville d'ac ?

-Oui mais …

-Ya pas de mais qui tienne, tu as promis donc tu subis !!! OK ?

-D'accord, dit elle résignée.

A ce moment là, Emmett se reteint à la porte des vestiaires en beuglant :

-Putain Bella tu pourrais m'aider au lieu de te faire la male comme une anguille à chaque fois que je veux t'attraper pour que tu me files un coup de main, j'arrive pas à marcher avec tes saloperies de godasses !!!

-Oh ! Mon pauvre chéri … le petit Emmynours est malheureux car il n'arrive pas à marcher avec ces P.A.T.I.N.S, et oui mon petit namours ce sont des patins que tu as d'attacher à tes petits petons !!! Répondis-je pour le mettre en rogne et de toute évidence cela marcha, il virait légèrement au rosé/rouge et boudait, je rigolais pour le voir essayer de marcher vers moi … je patientais tranquillement les bras croisés en simulant l'ennuie et le bâillement.

A côté de moi Alice était morte de rire, Jazz qui venait d'arriver souriait car Alice riait et Rose se mis à côté d'Emmett et lui dit un truc qui visiblement le fit reprendre son air taquin… qu'est-ce qu'ils me préparaient ces deux là ??? J'eus ma réponse lorsqu'Emmett dit :

- Edward ? Voudrais tu me rendre un service mon cher ?

Edward qui patinais distraitement derrière Alice et moi, nous rejoignis et répondis :

- qu'est ce que tu veux encore Emmett ?

-OOOOOOOOhhhhhhh !!!!!! Pourquoi t'es rabat joie ?

-Parce que lorsque tu me demandes quelque chose, il y a toujours anguille sous roche !

-C'est pas faux mais … (il essaya de se rapprocher de nous mais il faillit tomber lorsqu'il se retint aux gradins, je pouffais, Alice aussi !) oh ! ça va vous deux … (Edward qui essayait de cacher son hilarité, pouffa lui aussi) Ed' tu pourrais me soutenir, entre frère ?

-Oué mais là tu te verrais, je crois que tu serais éclater et tu te roulerais par terre !!!

-Bon ok je sais je suis nul avec ses truc aux pieds mais passons, tu veux ? (Edward hocha la tête), tu sais le gage que je devais te donner … et bien je sais …

-Et ? Répondis Edward totalement dans le flou.

-Je veux que tu emmènes Bella sur la glace et que tu lui fasses faire tout tes trucs compliqués !

Edward était scotché, moi je ne comprenais pas, donc il rajouta :

-Edward, ça va te faire du bien et toi Bella, on va bien voir que tu fais pas toujours la maline sur la glace avec un partenaire !!!

-Ok pour moi, dis-je de confiance sous le regard étonnait de tous le monde rose et jazz compris car il savait mon refus de ne patiner qu'avec Jake… mais je savais que je pouvais avoir confiance en Edward et d'après ce que j'avais pu voir, il était habitué à être accompagné sur la glace. Pour le faire bouger de son mutisme, je pris Edward par le bras…

Il me suivit en me posant une question :

-Tu es sûre Bella ? dit-il inquiet.

-Ne t'inquiète pas va, ai confiance en moi, je sais ce que je fais …

-Ok.

Je n'en rajoutais pas plus car Emmett et Alice jouaient de leurs oreilles fines …

Arrivé à l'entrée de l'entrée de la patinoire, je passais devant Edward qui voulais absolument m'aider… je posais un pied sur la glace, puis l'autre et je me sentis tout de suite chez moi et surtout libre…

Je fis un demi-tour et regardais un Edward surpris dans les yeux qui chez moi étaient malicieux, je pris la parole pour casser ce silence :

-Bon Edward, tu veux lui faire plaisir en ne faisant pas ton gage ?

Il entra dans mon jeu et me parla avec une lueur bizarre dans les yeux :

-Tu as tout à fais raison Bella ! Mais d'abord je veux voir ce que tu vaux OK ?

-Pas de soucis, tu veux voir quoi ?

-Disons que je voudrais voir si tu sais nous fais un tour sans tomber à la façon Bella !!!

Rose et Jazz rigolèrent, Edward se retourna en haussant les sourcils mais ils ne dirent rien à mon plus grand plaisir.

Je commençais à m'échauffer avec quelques glisses de bases : avant/arrière, pirouette, quelques sauts faciles … j'arrivais à la fin de mon tour de chauffe et je vis Rose qui rigolait de la tronche que tirait Emmett, Alice et Edward, Jazz lui rigolais aussi mais me fis un sourire de fierté qui me combla de bonheur.

Je repris la parole :

-Ca y'est Edward, j'ai fais mon tour de chauffe, tu viens je m'ennuie un peu là ? dis-je en glissant en arrière, Edward se repris :

-Oué, je crois que finalement je n'aurais pas beaucoup de difficulté pour patiner avec toi, me dit-il en souriant, Dommage Em' pour le gage, se sera plus un plaisir qu'autre chose…

Je rigolais à la tête d'Emmett mais je me repris quand je sentis la main d'Edward dans le creux de mon dos, ce qui me fit frissonner…

-Tu as froid ? me demanda Edward.

-Non, ça va merci.

-Ok donc … il ne termina pas sa phrase car j'avais déjà mis ma main dans la sienne, il me sourit, et mon cœur fit un boom avant de repartir plus rapidement. Pour cacher ma gène je lui dis :

-Et oui, je ne suis pas une novice mon cher !

-C'est ce que je vois, tu es prêtes ?

-Toujours sur la glace !

-Ok, on commence facile et on va un peu pousser la difficulté, d'ac ?

-D'ac !

Il menait à merveille, c'était agréable et surtout amusant car Edward me faisait beaucoup rire… on enchaina les pirouettes, les figures comme si nous étions destinés à patiner ensemble !

Je me rappeler de ma première impression lorsque je l'avais vu la première fois, et la dernière pirouette qu'il me fit faire me fis comme un électrochoc… car je connais ce mouvement je l'avais essayer beaucoup avec Jake mais sans y parvenir alors qu'avec Edward, il avait le truc de tout auteur de patinage avait lorsqu'il créé lui-même sa figure … ça ne pouvait pas être Anthony Masen le grand patineur qui était toujours masqué pour avoir une vie privé plus facile à gérer et qui après la rupture avec sa partenaire, avait arrêté les compétitions et le patinage pour une durée indéterminée ???

Je m'arrêtais et lui fis face :

-Edward, je connais cette figure avec mon ancien partenaire, on l'a essayé mais un truc lui manqué pour réussir et toi tu y arrives comme ça ! Sans difficulté ? Et je sais qui a crée cette figure !

Il me regarda estomaqué par ce que je venais de lui dire.

-Bella, je sais ce que tu penses et oui tu as raison, je suis bien Anthony Masen qui est mon nom dans le monde professionnel mais sache que je ne … je ne sais pas mais tu … tu m'aides … lorsque tu patine avec moi … c'est difficile à expliquer mais comme tu ne me jugeais pas sur ce personnage crée de toute pièce… je ne peux pas recommencer à patiner en pro … c'est trop dur … je n'ai plus de vie … j'y arrive plus Bella…

J'étais surprise, il m'avait déballé ces problèmes et il fondait en larmes devant moi sans que je ne mis prépare. Je fis donc ce que je pensais le mieux et m'agenouilla et le pris dans mes bras, il sursauta mais il s'accrocha à moi comme à une bouée de sauvetage qui réussissait à lui faire garder la tête hors de l'eau dans un océan mouvementé…

* * *

Voilà,

Ça vous a plu ? Pas trop surpris ? Comment trouver vous mon Emmynours ? et le petit Edward ?

Dite moi vos avis, je veux savoir ce que vous en pensez !

S'il vous plait !!!

Celira


	6. Chapitre 6 : Nouveau Départ !

Coucou les filles !!!!

Ça va ? La forme ? Et tout et tout !!! Oui je sais j'ai un peu la pêche ce soir mais qu'est ce que je peux vous dire bah mon voyage en Turquie s'est très bien passé et comme vous pouvez le voir je reviens avec un nouveau chapitre ! TADAM !!!!! Et en plus du point de vue d'Edward !!!! RE TADAM !!!

Et devinez, il est super long, je crois que j'ai jamais fait autant : vous vous rendez compte 10 pages word !!!! Ca mérite quelques applaudissements, non ? (bon là faut que j'arrête, les chevilles … lol ! non mais pas du tout ! = Je ne suis pas folle vous savez ! bon soir ! mdr c'est de Florence Forestie … allez les filles mettais y du cœur !!!!)

Je rappelle que les personnages sont à S.M … Blablabla !!!

Je voulais remercier les quelques revieweuse qui m'ont fait super plaisir : Leilani972, Grazie (fidèle à ton poste ;D) … si j'ai oublier quelqu'un j'en suis désolé …

Je réponds à ma seule revieweuse anonyme mais je le fais car ça m'a fait super plaisir alors : Isabelle, merci de ta petite review, elle m'a fait super plaisir !!!

Allé, place à la lecture, donc bonne lecture et on ne revoit en bas ;)

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : Nouveau Départ !!!**

_PVO Edward_

Depuis maintenant 10 ans que je patinais … Je m'étais lassé et le pire j'avais mal.

Non ! Pas mal de ne plus être dans différents endroits du monde … ou dans des hôtels impersonnels … ou des photos … ou encore devoir me lever tous les matins à l'aube pour un jogging obligatoire et un entrainement difficile qui me prenait tout mon temps jusqu'à ce que je ne voie plus ma famille …

Non ! Il me manquait Mahilhyn, ma partenaire mais aussi mon amour, mon premier amour et le seul … Dès le premier regard, je l'avais remarqué et l'avais aimé … pour elle, ce n'était pas venu de suite mais avec le temps et l'apprentissage ensemble, on s'était rapproché et était devenu inséparable.

Nous nous étions mis ensemble il y a 4 ans et jusqu'à récemment nous filions le parfait amour … enfin c'est ce que je croyais néanmoins il se trouve qu'elle n'était pas assez « heureuse » avec moi … donc elle m'avait délaissé, je l'avais remarqué mais je m'étais dis que c'était normal après autant de temps ensemble. C'est vrai, il y avait des hauts et des bas dans tous les couples, et voilà deux mois qu'elle m'a quitté … pas de nouvelles … nous sommes bien évidemment plus partenaire car elle « a trouvé mieux » …

Donc me voila de retour chez moi, enfin chez mes parents pour reprendre pied et tout cela sans compter sur l'aide de mes amis (qui n'étaient pas nombreux car avec tous mes déplacements j'avais perdu le contact, seul Ben était resté) et de ma sœur, Alice.

Elle m'a en effet convaincu de reprendre avec elle un studio de danse, pour y enseigner la danse de salon… nous avions commencé petit et ensemble cette activité qui plaisait énormément à ma mère. J'allais donc me replonger dans une activité professionnelle où la célébrité n'entrait pas en jeu, pour mon plus grand plaisir, et où je pourrais m'amuser un minimum avec ma complice de sœur.

Depuis deux semaines, j'arrivais à remonter sur mes patins car malgré le fait que j'étais anéanti, je ne voulais pas chasser l'activité que je chérissais le plus au monde. En plus, Alice m'avait aidé, elle était venue avec moi la première fois et nous avions patiné comme deux adolescents …

D'un côté, cette après midi m'avait permis de me détendre puisque ce que j'appréciais le plus dans le patinage c'était qu'il était mon jardin secret mais aussi le fait de rigoler.

D'un autre côté, je ne voulais pas perdre la main car je n'allais pas gâcher toutes ces année d'efforts intenses pour une fille (mais quel fille … arrête ça tout de suite Cullen !) … Donc je n'allais pas mettre tout ça à la poubelle, même si je ne voulais plus faire de compétition …

En effet, j'en avais marre des cris après moi, des photographes ou simplement lorsqu'on parler et disait « Anthony Masen, le champion ! » non mais n'importe quoi, donc plus de « Anthony » par là ou de « Masen » par ci… pour moi et cette vie c'était terminé, je suis Edward Cullen, le simple Edward.

Avec Alice, nous avions préparé sérieusement nos cours de danse pour acquérir une certaine réputation même si elle savait que je ne ferais pas ça toute ma vie … Nous voilà donc le premier jour où les cours commencent …

**oOoOo**

Pour nous aider, maman était passée par là afin de décorer la salle : elle était de taille raisonnable pour une salle de danse de salon, dans les tons beige pour accumulé au maximum la lumière. De plus, le vestiaire était aussi assez grand pour permettre confort et rangement, et elle avait même mis une petite zone où l'on pouvait se doucher et se préparer.

J'avais apporté la musique que j'avais sélectionnée avec Alice pendant près d'une journée … et oui, il faut au moins ça à cette Alice qui change d'avis toutes les deux secondes et que son avis était primordial et qu'avant d'être donnée elle prenait un temps considérable.

Cette dernière avait bien entendu ajusté, choisi et assorti nos tenus. Mais au préalable, elle m'avait trainé dans une de ces sortis Shopping (heureusement que je ne fais que pensé ce mot dit donc, sinon …) où elle m'avait torturé avec ces « essayes ça ! » ou encore « Qu'est ce que t'en penses ? Non définitivement ça ne va pas » avant même que j'en place une, ne pouvant pas répondre.

**oOoOo**

Donc, j'étais encore à la villa pour me changer selon les modalités de ce petit lutin diabolique … tout en prenant bien évidement une tenue de rechange choisie également par ce même diablotin… Il fallait aussi que je prenne son sac qui pesait une tonne (_mais qu'est-ce qu'elle met dans ce sac ??? Ne cherche pas Cullen, c'est une fille …_) **(N/A : oui c'est ça Edward, ne cherche pas, nous sommes trop compliqués pour le cerveau d'un homme … lol … hihihi !!!)**

Ce premier jour n'était pas vraiment un cours, il s'agissait plus d'une porte ouverte d'avant ouverture pour les inscriptions, quelques démos entre autre. Je descendais donc au garage pour monter en voiture car Alice avait voulu que je la dépose plus tôt pour tout préparé et mettre en ordre même si on avait déjà fait le point hier soir jusqu'à très tard et qu'elle avait l'aire satisfaite du résultat !

Enfin bref passons, je montais donc dans mon bijou que je mettais acheté pour mes 21 ans ! Il y a un an de cela et que je n'avais pas pu la toucher, vu que je n'étais jamais présent ! Je montais donc dans ma Lexus LF-A noir et partais en direction de la salle de danse où j'espérais me vider la tête et m'amuser un minimum.

En arrivant, je me garais sur le parking privé qui m'était réservé et montais en direction de la salle. Là, je vis Alice courir dans tous les sens pour mettre en place, bouger quelques choses, le remettre à sa place d'origine : en gros une vraie tornade qui était, à l'évidence, hyper stressée !

-Alice ? L'appelais-je.

-…

Aucune réponse, super ! J'allais devoir la stopper !

-Alice ? AlIcE ? ALICE ? Dis-je en lui courant limite après … je continuais de l'appeler en la coursant mais rien ni faisait … Donc, je pris mon mal en patiente et au moment où elle passait à coté de moi, je la saisis par les bras en lui disant : Alice, tu vas m'écouter et te détendre tout de suite sinon je pars ? L'ultimatum était ma meilleure arme après sa moue à elle !

-OH ! NON, NON, NON !!! Edward tu dois rester, j'ai trop besoin de toi : là, maintenant, tout de suite, il faut encore fa… je la coupais.

-Non, Alice, c'est bon, tout est au point donc tu te calmes, tu respires un bon coup (elle le fit) et tu vas te changer, s'il te plait pour être prête dans une heure ! S'il te plait, dis-je en faisant ma moue, sinon tu vas me faire une crise de panique, d'angoisse ou tout ce que tu veux ! D'ac ?

-D'ac … Merci Ed … c'est sympa que tu sois venu plus tôt …

-Oui, de rien, heureusement que maman a prévu une salle d'eau dans le vestiaire, hein ? Dis-je pour détendre l'atmosphère.

- Oui, merci, t'as raison ! dit-elle en rigolant.

-Mais oui, tu sais bien que j'ai toujours raison … (je repensais à M… … Non ! Ne penses pas à ça Cullen !) … Enfin presque toujours … Mais bon aller zou mon lutin diabolique !

Alice me sourit et fila dans le vestiaire pendant que je préparais la musique et sortais quelques crayons et le PC portable pour les inscriptions mais aussi quelques verres et bouteilles de jus de fruit et de soda … ¾ d'heure plus tard tandis que j'étais entrain de m'amuser sur le PC avec la musique, Alice cria :

-Edward ? Tu peux venir ?

-J'arrive ! Lui répondis-je.

Je me levais et partis en direction du vestiaire, ouvris la porte pour voir Alice se débattre avec sa robe de danse, je lui dis :

-Un coup de main peut être ?

-Oui c'est ça, t'as tout compris frangin !

Je l'aidais et nous sortions du vestiaire après avoir rangé son bordel … Bon, il faut bien l'avoué, non ? **(N/A : mais … tu sais Edward pour être une vrai fille, il faut être un minimum bordélique !!! lol n'est-ce pas les filles ? Avis d'un garçon ? Car je sais qui peut en avoir !)**

La soirée se passa très bien, les inscriptions affluées car Alice avait déjà exercé et qu'elle avait déjà une petite clientèle qui l'aidait avec le bouche à oreille … moi j'étais poli et tout … nous avions fait quelques petites démo au cour de la soirée et puis celle-ci s'acheva … j'étais exténué , tout ces sourires, cette politesse me rappeler le monde auquel je voulais échapper …

Alice elle était contente de cette soirée, elle s'était bien amusé et donc je cachais mon trouble pour lui faire plaisir et garder mon calma apparent ! Mais elle le remarqua alors que je m'affairé à ranger les CD et la table du son dans l'armoire prévu à cet effet, et que donc je relâchais ma vigilance …

-Tu croyais peut être que je n'ai pas vu tes gênes, ton angoisse et tes troubles ce soir ? me dit-elle de but en blanc.

-Quoi ?! Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes Alice ? Dis-je comme si de rien … peut être avec un peu trop d'entrain…

-Oui, Oui, c'est ça tu ne vas pas me faire gober ces salades mon cher… Je te connais bien et peut être bien mieux que certaines personnes, alors les phrases comme ça, tu vois où tu te les mets ? dit elle sans reprendre sa respiration.

-D'accord, oui je sais, je ne suis pas transparent mais presque avec toi …

-Exacte ! Donc, allez ! Dis tout à Tatie Alice ! dit-elle avec ces yeux de merlans fris.

-Ok ! Et bien toutes ces politesses … enfin tous, dis-je avec mes bras, et bien ça m'a rappelé … enfin tu sais la vie que je ne veux plus, t'es contente ?

-Oui mais non, oui car tu m'as parlé mais non car je ne veux plus que tu sois triste !

-T'inquiètes Lutin, ça va passer !

-Ok, mais si t'as un souci, tu connais le numéro, hein ?

-Oui oui, dis je en rigolant, même quand ça n'allait pas super elle arrivait avec ces mimiques à me faire sourire … oh oh mais là le sourire avait changé :

-Alice, qu'est ce que tu veux ?

-Quoi mais rien, dit elle l'innocence incarnée, comme si j'allais la croire.

-Mais bien sûr, allez crache le morceau !

-Mais ya rien à dire appart que tu ne voudrais pas me servir de chevalier servant pour demain après midi pendant que je fais quelques courses ?

Et voilà l'anguille sous la roche ! « Quelques courses » elle me fait bien rire celle là, pour elle c'était « Quelques courses », pour moi ça voulait dire passer plusieurs heures à poiroter comme un imbécile pendant que Madame cour partout, alors là non c'est l'enfer sur terre ! Déjà, pour les tenus de danse ça m'avait bien saouler alors je remets pas ça de suite, elle est maso ou quoi ?

-Non même pas en rêve, t'as qu'a demandé à Mike, qui a bavé devant toi toute la soirée !

-Mais non ! Lui, c'est un pauvre imbécile sans cervelle et je ne veux pas de ça pour ma sortie de demain !

-C'est non Alice et en plus ça te fera moins dépenser.

-C'est pas juste…

-Mais Alice, tout n'est pas juste dans la vie !

Elle grogna mais je rigolais bien car elle faisait tout ça pour me faire craquer et que la plus part du temps j'arrivais à ne pas céder !

On finit par rentrer à la villa crevé. Moi j'étais vidé de tout ce cinéma donc j'enlevé chemise, pantalon et chaussure, et me vautré sur mon lit tout en remettant ma grosse couette sur moi. Je sombrer dès que ma tête toucher l'oreiller …

**OoOoOoOoO**

Voilà une semaine que les cours avec Alice avaient véritablement commencé. Tout ce passait pour le mieux, l'ambiance qui s'était installée rimée avec conviviale et bonne enfant. De toute façon, avec Alice, ça ne pouvait pas en être autrement car elle avait toujours la touche, la mimique ou encore la phrase pour faire rire et détendre les personnes les plus réticentes.

Parallèlement, je continuais d'aller à la patinoire quotidiennement même si quotidiennement n'était sans doute pas le mot adéquat. En fait, j'y passais souvent deux ou trois heures le matin et revenais l'après midi comme lorsque je m'entraînais encore pour la compétition… Sauf que là, c'était réellement pour moi et mon plaisir de patiner.

Du coup Mark, le directeur de la patinoire et du club, m'avait indiqué une porte latérale qui me donner accès à la patinoire à tout moment. Mais il voulait surtout éviter que je le dérange tout le temps car je le faisais appeler à l'accueil visiteur pour qu'il me fasse entrer sans qu'à chaque fois j'explique que j'avais son autorisation de libre-accès qui d'ailleurs m'avait étonné.

Je me demandais quand même si c'était la véritable raison qui le motivait à me donner cet accès libre… J'avais songé que peut être il m'avait reconnu, qu'il savait qui j'étais ? Car ces oreillardes quand je réussissais parfaitement une figure ou tout simplement son regard sur moi alors que je patinais sans vraiment penser à ce que je faisais.

Néanmoins, Alice me réconfortait dans l'idée que ce n'était pas possible vu que lors de toutes les compétitions ou manifestations, je ne montrais jamais mon véritable visage.

En effet, j'utilisais souvent des vêtements difformes qui me faisait passer pour un plouque, ou alors je passais par des portes de service tandis que Mahilhyn, elle, passait par la grande porte avec les photographes et les courbettes mais moi je m'en contre fichais tant que l'on ne m'harcelait pas, j'étais à peu près heureux. Toutefois par précaution, je ne faisais pas de figures qui auraient pu me démasquer.

Par ailleurs, ce petit lutin m'avait bien fait rire car elle avait avancé l'hypothèse que peut être Mark était gay et qu'il avait flashé sur moi … au début, je dois bien l'avouer j'avais quand ris jaune devant son air sérieux mais elle m'avait souri et je m'étais un peu détendu … pour par la suite me confier qu'il avait déjà un petit copain, là j'étais devenu blanc et elle avait littéralement explosé de rire, m'entrainant par la même occasion avec elle dans son délire totalement saugrenu … **(N/A : imaginez juste les filles ! c'est un régal !!! XD)**

Ce matin, alors qu'on déjeunait tranquille… la pile anti-déchargement prénommée Alice m'avait fait part de son idée selon laquelle les cours de danse serait peut être plus bondé que la semaine passée.

-Alice ! Mais arrêtes de sauter comme un kangourou, tu me donnes la migraine et le mal au cœur avant même que je n'ai pu fini mon petit déj', t'abuses là !

-Mais tu vas arrêter de ronchonner MOSSIEU ? Tu n'es pas content que les cours aient du succès ? me dit-elle avec ces yeux de cockers… Ouh là ! Alors là elle veut quelques choses… **(N/A : c'est assez marrant avec mon Alice à chaque fois qu'elle veut quelques chose, sa petite moue revient … Quoi ?! Vous croyez quoi, moi aussi j'utilise cette technique !!! mdr ;D)**

-Alice, qu'est ce que tu veux ? Dis-je sans la moindre amabilité.

-Arrêtes d'être rabat joie Edward, en plus je ne voulais rien te demander … alors en plus d'être rabat joie, évites la paranoïa ?

-C'est ça … tu veux me faire gober ça ? Enfin bon passons… Emmett, tu ne te défiles pas ce soir, hein ?

-Putain Ed, t'aurais pas pu te l'a fermé ?dit-il de sa grosse voix d'ours, je me moquais et rigolais, Alice fut plus rapide que moi et dit :

-De toute façon, t'as pas le choix, t'as perdu ton pari contre moi, donc t'assumes mon cher !

-Oué, oué comme si draguer la plouque de hamster m'aurait permis de te voir habiller en plouque-hamster !

-Et … Mais mon cher frère, c'est pas moi qui a perdu le pari alors assumes et fais moi pas chi…

-Tut, Tut, Tut Alice, repris ma mère qui assistait au match sans pouvoir en placer une. Surveilles ton langage ma puce.

-Oué mais il m'énerve tellement que je n'arrive pas à ne pas dire de grossièreté ! dit-elle tout doucement, l'innocence incarnée.

-Au faite Ed ? Repris Emmett. Et le pari que t'as perdu contre moi et Kyle, tu comptes me le payer quand, à ce que je sache, t'as le droit à un gage de mon choix ?

-Et bien j'attends ton choix mon frère ! Dis-je en répliquant du tac o tac.

-Je vais y réfléchir mon cher !!! Dit-il avec une malice immense qui me fis un peu peur sur le coup … puis je me dis que de toute façon je ne pourrais pas y échapper alors autant ne pas trop l'asticoter pour qu'il me fasse une plus grosse vacherie !

Nous finîmes de prendre notre petit déjeuné dans le calme mais la bonne humeur. Puis je partis pour la patinoire, je trouvais mon petit quotidien bien agréable. Après plus de 6h d'entrainement sur une glace plus ou moins fréquentée, je pris une douche à la maison bien chaude pour me sentir de bonne humeur afin d'expliquer au mieux ce soir.

A un moment j'entendis un ours grognait dans le salon, je pense qu'Alice lui avait coupé sa PS pour qu'il monte se changer afin d'être tous les trois bien habillé et surtout accordé.

D'ailleurs, je n'avais même plus besoin de choisir mes vêtements depuis que j'étais rentré à Seattle… je trouvais ça lourd au début mais j'avais réappris à ne pas contredire ma sœur diabolique sinon je me retrouvais avec des tenus bien plus loufoque qu'à l'accoutumer… **(N/A : imaginez les filles, je vois bien notre petit Edward coincé dans un pantalon patte d'éléphant comme au temps de Claude François, pas je n'aime pas même si ce n'est pas vraiment tendance mais danser avec ce type de pantalon, c'est … je vous l'assure … horrible et surtout casse-gueule!)**

Après mettre habillé et être redescendu, je me servis un petit café avant les cours de ce soir qui devraient sans doute être plus dur pour moi car Emmett serait dans l'assistance et qu'en arrivant la maison, il me singerait jusqu'à temps que je lui fasse regretter. J'en préparais un quand même pour Emmett car je ne voudrais quand même pas qu'il s'endorme pendant le cours, pour Alice … je ne pense pas car je n'ai pas envi qu'elle m'embêter jusqu'à je ne sais quelle heure pour choisir encore une tenue pour demain alors que je n'aurais même pas mon mot à dire.

Lorsqu'Emmett redescendis lui aussi mené à la baguette par une Alice bien trop excitée pour moi… Il faut que je pense à la prendre à part pour savoir ce qu'elle me cache car depuis que je suis revenu on a retrouvé toute notre complicité et …

Mais … putain !!! Qu'est-ce qu'elle nous fait là ? Elle sort limite la robe de compétition pour un cours anodin ???? **(N/A : Mais c'est pour mieux impressionner mon cher !)** Je dois tirer une tronche car Emmett me dit :

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a petit Ed' ?

-T'as vu comment elle est fringuée ?

Emmett regarde Alice et hausse les épaules, l'aire de rien et me dit :

-Quoi ? C'est pas comme ça qu'elle se sape pendant les cours ?

-Non, non, jamais, mais qu'est ce qu'il lui prend c'est pas un rendez vous galant… Au faite, Emmett ? Tiens ! Je lui tendis sa tasse de café fumante (elle commençait à me bruler les doigts), c'est pour que tu gardes les yeux ouverts ce soir ! Lui dis-je avec un sourire moqueur.

-Mais c'est que tu as de l'humour ce soir Eddy !

-Et oui mon cher, j'ai mangé du clown ce midi, tu vois le temps que ça fasse effet et hop ! Et ne m'appelles pas Eddy, déjà Ed' ça me gonfle alors …

-oué oué… ok Eddy !

-Putain …

Alice me coupa:

-Vous allez arrêter vos gamineries ? **(N/A : ça c'est vrai … va y Alice, je te soutiens !!!)**

-Quand on veut d'abord, lui répond Emmett, moi j'enchaine sur un autre sujet :

-Oué, et au faite Alice, tu nous fais quoi là ? On va pas à un défilé de mode ! On va juste faire notre petit cours cool avec nos simples élèves.

-Et bien qu'est-ce qu'il y a Edward, tu me trouves trop bien habillée pour toi ?

-Non mais tu me donnes l'impression qu'on va à un concours de danse et non pas à un cours !

-Ah ! T'es sur ?

Putain, mais qu'est qu'on a fait de ma sœur, elle me demande mon avis pour sa tenue alors que je n'ai pas un mot à dire sur la mienne ???

-Alice, tu vas me dire ce qui se passe dans ta petite tête de lutin car pour que tu me demandes mon avis sur ta tenue faut que tu sois saoule, droguée, complètement morte, fatiguée… enfin mais qu'est ce qui est arrivé à ma sœur diabolique ???

-C'est à ce point ? Bon ok… je vais me changer…

-Ah non ! Là, il est temps de partir pour la salle de danse alors tu choisis autre chose car sinon tu ne montes pas avec moi en voiture et tu te dépêches de choisir… (Elle se dépêche déjà de monter les marches pendant que je parle) … faut pas qu'on fasse attendre nos élèves sur le pas de la porte du studio ! En plus tu sais que je déteste arriver en retard.

-Oué et moi j'veux pouvoir manger un bout avant que les singes n'arrivent pour nous faire la samba ou je sais pas quoi !

-Mais putain, t'es pas possible Emmett, tu ne penses qu'à ça ?

-Qu'à quoi ?

-A la bouffe !

-Ah mais non c'est différent ! dit-il avec un sérieux à me faire mourir de rire. Je suis une personne qui a besoin de beaucoup d'apports nutritionnels pour pouvoir fonctionner, tu vois comme un robot ?

Je secours la tête de droit a gauche en pensant que je suis tombé dans une famille de fou ou de taré entre la sœur et le frangin je suis servis ! Je lui dis :

-Comment t'as fais pour aligner 3 mots scientifiques dans une de tes phrases !

-Qu'est ce que t'es con Ed' quand tu t'y mets !

-Quoi ! Moi ?

Je me tourne vers l'escalier et cris à ce cher lutin :

-ALICE, PUTAIN TU FAIS QUOI ON VA ETRE A LA BOURRE !!!!!!!! **(N/A : ne t'énerves pas mon petit Edward ! ce n'est qu'une fille ! XD)**

-Oué, oué, ça va… j'arrive ! Mais tu sais que t'es chiant quand tu t'y mets ? me dit-elle l'aire contrariée.

-Non, mais juste quand je ne veux pas être en retard.

Nous descendîmes au garage prendre ma petite merveille et je pris la direction du studio à une allure que j'aimais, c'est-à-dire vive ! En arrivant, on n'était pas en retard mais c'était juste car à peine Alice était partie se changer dans le vestiaire que des personnes arrivaient. Comme il m'était inconnu je les détaillais un peu pendant qu'Emmett installait la sono et l'ordinateur portable. Il y avait deux jeunes femmes et un jeune homme, l'un des jeunes femmes était grande, blonde et élancée, tout à fait le style d'Emmett… je me retournais et je lui faisais part de ma théorie :

-Em', je crois que finalement tu n'aurais peut être pas eu besoin de mon café de tout à l'heure !

-Ed', tu veux bien arrêter de me faire chier pendant que je branche tout ton matos, déjà que ça me saoule de devoir écouter votre putain de musique…

-Et ben t'avais qu'à pas perdre le petit pari d'Alice au lieu de m'insulter, moi je t'ai rien fais, même que je veux te remonter le moral mais tu t'en fou alors tu sais quoi branche tout ce qu'il faut moi je vais saluer les nouveaux arrivants !

Je partis sans un regard vers lui car il m'avait bien engueulé pour rien …

Pendant que je m'approcher des nouveaux, je remarquais que la deuxième jeune femme n'était plus là, je m'intéressais donc au jeune homme qui devait avoir mon âge environ, il était grand comme la première avec les mêmes cheveux, grand et élancé : je pense qu'ils étaient frère et sœur sans aucun doute… Ils étaient tout deux très bien habillés mais aussi assortis, on dirait que lui aussi avait une fana de mode chez lui, je compatissais ! En arrivant devant eux, je pris la parole :

-Bonjour, je suis Edward un des professeurs de danse, je ne vous ai jamais vu avant, vous êtes nouveau ?

C'est l'homme qui me répondit pendant que sa sœur me reluquer littéralement, je n'y faisais pas attention sinon j'aurais pété un câble.

-Oui nouveau mais nous accompagnons juste notre sœur qui a vraiment du mal avec la danse, nous ça va on se débrouille ! Au faite, moi c'est Jasper et voici ma sœur Rose … enfin Rosalie, et s'il te plait ne me vouvoie pas, j'ai l'impression d'être un vieux !

Ça dernière réplique me fit rire, je le saluais chaleureusement et lui promettais de ne plus le vouvoyer, je hochais la tête vers sa sœur qui avait pour mon plus grand bonheur arrêté son inspection.

Je repartis en direction d'Emmett pour savoir s'il s'en sortait, il me fit comprendre qu'il maitrisait comme un chef, et je rigolais encore à ces âneries en attendant que tout le monde arrive.

Alice était sortie en compagnie de la sœur de Jasper qui était une très belle jeune femme soit dit en passant très simple et naturelle, et sa petite robe lui allait très bien juste pour note. Ma sœur se dirigeait vers moi et me dis qu'elle venait de rencontrer sa meilleure amie !

-Quoi !? Mais qu'est ce que tu me racontes encore ? Lui dis-je.

-Tu vois la fille avec qui j'étais dans le vestiaire (j'hochais la tête) … et bien je l'a trouve super gentille, mimi et tout et tout … elle s'appelle Bella et elle a peur de danser, enfin une âme à sauver qui ne demande que Tatie Alice !

Je secouais la tête à sa dernière réplique mais vraiment n'importe quoi, là c'est officiel : la fin du monde est proche !

* * *

Voilà, mes amis !

Ça vous a plu ? Comment trouvez-vous mon petit Edward ?

Dite moi vos avis, je veux savoir ce que vous en pensez !

Et je vais faire un petit cadeau si une review est postée = j'offrirai mon premier teaser !!!!

Alors qu'est-ce que vous attendez ? Le bouton vert n'attend que ça !!!!

Celira

PS : pour les reviews anonymes, laissez-moi votre mail !!!


	7. Chapitre 7 : Petit Bavardage

Coucou !!!

J'ai dis que je ne publierais rien mais j'avais ce petit bout d'idée alors je me suis dis que je vous en ferais profiter …

Je rappelle donc que les personnages sont à S.M … Blablabla !!!

Je voulais remercier les quelques revieweuses qui m'ont fait super plaisir !!!

Allé, place à la lecture, donc bonne lecture et on se revoit en bas )

**Chapitre 6 : Petit Bavardage !!!**

_PVO Edward_

_-Quoi !? Mais qu'est ce que tu me racontes encore ? Lui dis-je._

_-Tu vois la fille avec qui j'étais dans le vestiaire (j'hochais la tête) … et bien je l'a trouve super gentille, mimi et tout et tout … elle s'appelle Bella et elle a peur de danser, enfin une âme à sauver qui ne demande que Tatie Alice !_

_Je secouais la tête à sa dernière réplique mais vraiment n'importe quoi, là c'est officiel : la fin du monde est proche !_

Pendant le cours, Alice était surexcitée tout en étant ailleurs … je ne l'a comprenais vraiment pas du tout aujourd'hui …

Bref, Nous avions décidé de refaire comme au premier cours, donc nous commencions par le rock car la moitié des élèves étaient nouveaux, donc nous n'avions pas forcément le choix même si on ne compter pas ajouter tout de suite des pas plus difficile ! Faut pas pousser !

J'observais un peu tout le monde pour corriger ce qu'il n'allait pas car regarder Alice bouger dans tous les sens me donner légèrement le tournis…

Je passais donc un peu partout, entre autre devant la sœur de Jasper qui dansait avec Alan, ça se passait plutôt bien … elle avait déjà dansé ça se voyait ! Je passais pour voir un peu Jasper car il m'a bien dit que lui aussi avait pris des cours donc, pour me faire mon opinion j'allais constater… en m'approchant de lui et de sa partenaire qui n'était rien d'autre que l'autre jeune femme qui étaient avec eux. Par contre, là … comment dire … catastrophe serait le mot … le pauvre Jasper devait avoir les pieds en compote avec ce qu'elle lui faisait subir … j'allais me diriger vers eux pour les reprendre quand je vis Alice aller les voir, donc je me dirigeais dans un autre coin de la pièce pour l'observer déjà, et aussi pour corriger un couple qui se débrouillait mais sans plus ! Je les interrompis dans une petite dispute :

-ça ne va pas ? Leur demandais-je.

-oui ! Ça ne va pas. Dit la jeune fille qui ne voulait pas en dire plus apparemment, je me tournais donc vers le jeune homme en l'interrogeant du regard.

-ça ne va pas car j'ai un peu de mal à enchainer, je me plante dans les temps et ça ne plaît pas à mademoiselle, dit-il avec neutralité.

-ne t'inquiète pas … euh ?

-Oui désolé, je m'appelle Ben et voici Angela, une amie.

-Ok Ben, merci. Et bien tu te souviens du truc qu'a donné Alice tout à l'heure ?

-Euh …il réfléchit un peu et s'exclame d'un coup : Ah oui ! Le truc tam tam ?

-en faite, c'est Tagadam, tagadam, souin, souin ! Il faut que tu pense comme ça, c'est le plus simple au début : deux petit pas sur le côté gauche, deux sur la droite et un en arrière, c'est bon ?

-hein, hein, visiblement pas très sûr. Je regardais Angela et lui dis :

-tu veux bien m'aider à lui montrer ? J'ai vu que tu as le truc !

-d'accord, me dit elle simple.

-bon Ben, regarde bien, c'est bien plus facile à deux !

-ok !

Je comptais en lui montrant et au bout de deux fois je lui laissais ma place à une Angela pas très convaincu, je lui fis un sourire d'encouragement et lui dit :

-tu sais pour les garçons c'est un peu plus dur au départ car il faut aussi qu'il mène.

-oui oui je sais … mais je sais aussi que c'est aussi pas facile de suivre quelqu'un ! me dit-elle du tac o tac.

Je l'a pris donc à part :

-c'est pas faux ! Je vois que tu t'es un peu renseigné, bon en tout cas, garde patience, ça va venir de son coté !

-d'accord ! Merci Edward, me dit elle un peu plus rassurée que tout à l'heure.

Je redonnais un regard d'encouragement à Ben en lui disant à voix basse :

-ne t'inquiète pas ! Après elle va te tomber dans les bras.

-Merci Edward !

-Allez vous deux, c'est pas sorcier, ça va aller !

Je me retournais et me m'aperçut qu'Alice était morte de rire … je décidais donc de m'approcher pour savoir le pourquoi du comment !

Alors que je m'approche, je vois qu'Alice est avec quelqu'un, et ce quelqu'un n'est rien d'autre que la jeune fille qui me fais me sentir bizarre, mais bon passons car cette Alice est vraiment un phénomène et que là, elle me fait sourire tellement elle rit. Quand j'arrive à leur hauteur, je vois bien qu'elles ne m'ont pas entendu alors je prends la parole :

- Qu'est-ce que tu nous fais Lily ?

- Je me moque de notre frère, tu veux qu'on partage ? me dit-elle du tac o tac, je lui souriais avec une pointe de malice. Bella m'a fait remarqué son regard niais, c'est vraiment un gros nounours baraqué avec un cœur de guimauve.

Et là elle éclate de rire, ce qui nous vaut toute l'attention du cours, mais je m'en fiche car en regardant Emmett je pars aussi dans un fou rire impressionnant et Alice n'arrange rien en rigolant de plus belle alors qu'elle pointe son doigt dans la direction du pourquoi !

Ce qui était étrange, c'est que réellement je n'avais jamais vu Emmett sourire comme ça à quelqu'un, on aurait dit qu'il était sur une autre planète et que le soleil de celle-ci était la sœur de Jasper.

Après ce contre temps, nous nous reprîmes tous les deux et recommençâmes à expliquer le rock parce qu'apparemment ça ne voulait pas rentrer dans leur petite tête. J'ai vu que Bella n'avait dû pas trop écouter le début du cours car elle était morte de rire quand Alice reprit le moyen mémo technique. Mais là, tout de suite, je devais être sérieux et donc je me reconcentrais pour en aider plus d'un alors que les élèves reprirent l'exercice que nous avons fais voir et qui n'est rien d'autre que le pas de base du rock.

Ensuite comme la fin du cours approchait, Alice me demanda si on pouvait faire une démo, mais dans son langage à elle ça signifiait clairement un ordre. Elle mit donc la musique avant que je n'ai pu répondre et ce qui me surprit guère c'est qu'elle mit Mambo n°5, la chanson de notre première représentation alors je lui lançais un sourire franc et nous partîmes nous envoler sur notre petit nuage qui était un refuge pour moi. Lorsque la fin de la musique prit fin certaines personnes partaient déjà alors je rangeais la musique et je me dirigeais vers le vestiaire pour me doucher vite fait et m'habiller plus à mon aise.

Lorsque j'entrais à nouveau dans la salle de danse, Emmett était entrain de débattre à nouveau sur sa vie sexuelle, ce qui m'énervait au plus haut point car après avoir passé quasiment toute ma vie sous le même toit que lui, j'en avais entendu des histoires sur ces ébats, ces craintes, mais le plus souvent il s'extasiait à me raconter chaque détails de sa vie amoureuse… ce qui était plus que moins barbant, donc pour faire avancer les choses je prenais les devants pour le calmer :

OOOOHHHH, Arrête Emmett t'es chiant, on n'a pas besoin de savoir les détails de ta vie sexuelle.

Après avoir encore regardé Bella qui m'éblouissait, et qu'elle m'est surpris révélant de la confusion dans ces yeux, elle partait sur les chapeaux de roue en nous demandant :

Pourquoi ne pas aller boire un coup demain soir au Passio, j'ai une amie qui y bosse et les cocktails y sont super !? On pourrait mieux faire connaissance ?

Oui pourquoi pas, dis Alice. Edward ? Emmett ?

Je pense que ça peut le faire pour moi sœurette, répondis-je heureux de cette proposition car je pourrais sans doute arriver à m'ouvrir plus avec ce Jasper qui me paraissait drôlement sympathique.

D'ac pour moi, je viendrais après mon entraînement de foot ! répondit Emmett.

Bon alors, c'est réglé, rit-elle avec un regard espiègle à l'intension de Jazz et Rose, qui blêmir tout deux ! Rosalie, je comprenais mais pourquoi Jasper… j'en saurais plus demain !

Après cet épisode, comment dire incompris pour ma part, Alice et Bella échangèrent leur numéro de téléphone avec la prise habituelle de photo mannequin pour ma sœur totalement barjo ce qui me fit esquisser plusieurs fois des sourires moqueurs.

Finalement nous rentions à la maison légèrement exténué, je montais directement dans ma chambre

Voila c'est tout !!!! Mais bon c'est déjà ça non ???

Je vous embrasse et surtout croquez la vie à pleine dent !!!!

Une review me ferais plaisir et me motiverais aussi !!!! Alors à vous de voir ….


	8. Chapitre 8 : Complot !

Hey Les Filles !

Et oui vous ne rêvez pas après pas mal de temps d'absence… Je m'y suis mise et en faite bah voila ce qui s'est produit : UN NOUVEAU CHAPITRE = TADAMM !

J'ai repris le point de vue de Bella, Edward ne m'inspirait plus trop pour le moment …

Je rappelle donc que les personnages sont à S.M … Blablabla !

Je voulais remercier les quelques revieweuses qui m'ont fait super plaisir ! mais y'en a si peu … enfin les filles qui review : MERCI

Allé, place à la lecture et on se revoit en bas )

**Chapitre 7 : Complot !**

_POV bella_

Les filles et moi étions au vestiaire entrain de nous changer car nous avions fini par faire une bataille d'eau avec les garçons et que malgré le fait que nous nous étions pas mal défendu, nous étions toutes trempées comme des soupes…

Néanmoins je ne revenais qu'Edward s'était confié à moi comme ça au milieu de la glace, j'en avais été toute retourné ! il fallait que je trouve un truc pour me changer les idées …

Soudain je leur demandais :

- Les filles ?

- Oui ?

- Ca vous dis une soirée boite ce soir ?

- Oui pourquoi pas ! Mais où ? dit Rose, Alice me sourit simplement ce que j'interprétais pour un oui…

- Bah hier j'ai parlé du Passio mais là bas y'a pas beaucoup de place pour danser et puis ya aussi pas mal d'embrouilles, alors si Jazz a un peu bu, il va nous faire des complications ….

Alice m'interrompit :

- Tu veux inviter les gars aussi ?

- Bah oui pourquoi pas ! Ça ne te plait pas ?

- Bah moi je m'en fiche mais j'en connais un qui ne va pas être d'accord …

- Ah oui ! Qui ça ?

- Bah Edward est une vraie plaie à sortir, ça lui rappelle …commença t-elle mais elle s'interrompit comme si elle en avait trop dit ou si elle avait fait une gaffe mais finalement elle se reprit … enfin il n' aime pas sortir !

J'avais bien remarqué son moment d'hésitation mais je ne voulais rien dire d'autant plus que Rose semblait ne rien avoir remarqué …

- T'inquiètes pas j'me charge des mecs ! Au pire, Rose tu vas m'aider pour Emmett !

- Mais pourquoi ça ? dit-elle sur la défensive.

- Bah on va dire que … enfin je pense… tentai-je.

- Fais gaffe à ce que tu dis !

- Bah tu l'aimes bien, il t'aime bien aussi quoi ! dis- je de bute en blanc !

- N'importe quoi ! Mais bon il faut les faire se décider !

- Bon toute façon t'inquiète pas du tout ! je ne ferais pas appelle à tes services !

Rose reprit :

- Bella ! Moi j'irais bien au Monero !

- Ah oui… ça fait longtemps qu'on y a pas été !

- Oui et en plus, je crois que demain il y a une soirée spéciale !

- Ah oui ?

- Oui, c'est années 80 !

- C'est le top ça ! Je sens qu'on va bien s'amuser ! ...

10 minutes plus tard … j'attendais toujours que ce qui me servait d'amies daigne se dépêcher … alors je pris les choses en main :

- Bon les filles ! Vous êtes prête ?

- Non ! Encore 5 minutes, me cria Rose !

Encore 10 minutes plus tard …

- Et les poupées mannequins ! Les 5 minutes sont passées depuis belle lurette ! M'exclamais-je.

- Ne nous appelle pas comme ça ! On a juste besoin d'un petit peu de temps pour se préparer ! Para Alice.

- Oui tu as raison Alice ! Insista Rose.

- Hein, Hein …répondis-je peu convaincu. Bon j'vous laisse finir moi j'vais parler à Jazz de notre petite soirée !

- Ok mais fais gaffe Bella ! Si tu parles à Ed, il va te dire qu'il a déjà prévu un truc ou qu'il est trop trop fatigué ! me rappela Alice.

- T'inquiète Alice ! Bella Mission (N/A : Avec l'accent anglais mesdemoiselles svp … MDR = imaginez …) est prête à toutes éventuelles ripostes !

- Bah … Au pire ! On ne sort pas ce soir mais demain soir comme ça les garçons seront préparés psychologiquement, on va leur faire nos petites moues pour qu'ils craquent tous … et pi hop ! ils auront promis et hop ! Moi je sais qu'ils tiennent leur promesse ! et puis en faite Bella ? Ne demande rien à Edward je vais le lui demander ! Débita Alice à une vitesse que j'en était interloquée.

- Ok ! Bah on fait ça mais j'y vais quand même !

Je sortis du vestiaire pour rejoindre les garçons dans le hall près de l'entrée qui était maintenant ouverte au public … vu le temps infini que je suis restée dans les vestiaires … mais bon passons !

Je m'assis lourdement à côté de mon frère car les deux autres zigotos étaient partis chercher des cafés au Hard Rock café du coin de la rue ! J'entrepris de mettre en action mon projet, malgré ce qu'avait dit alice, en mettant bien sûr les pieds dans le plat pour éviter les égarements … mais finalement les filles entraient dans le hall toutes guillerettes … et les garçons arrivaient tous deux les mains chargées de café encore fumant !

_Bon bah en faite ça va être plus simple que ce que j'avais imaginé…_

- Rose ? Celle-ci me fit face … Dis-moi quelle tenue tu prévois pour sortir ? Elle me fit son regard « j'adore quand tu mets les pieds dans le plat » et entra dans ma manigance…

- Je sais pas trop quoi choisir …

Jazz tiqua de suite :

- Qu'est ce que vous manigancez toute les deux ?

- Mais rien du tout, répondis-je innocemment.

- Je vous connais les filles ! Alors Bella crache le morceau, dit-il suspicieux.

- Bah y'a rien ! Répondis-je du tac o tac.

- Mon œil, enchaina t-il de suite.

- Mais c'est vrai Jazz ! M'appuya Rose.

- Mais bien sûr… tu crois vraiment que je vais vous croire toutes les deux … quand vous êtes ensembles vous arrêtez pas vos petits complots !

- Mais je t'assure que c'est vrai Jazz, dis-je … Par contre …

- Tiens le voilà le hic : « Par contre »… ça veut tout dire avec vous…

- Non mais ! Tu vas me laisser finir ma phrase au lieu de monter sur tes grands chevaux à imaginer le pire ! et puis si t'arrêtes pas de me coupez, tu ne sauras rien du tout !

Jazz réfléchit un quart de seconde avant de dire :

- Ok t'as gagné ! Vas-y je suis tout ouïe ma chère sœur !

- Bon bah ! Demain soir tu réserves ta soirée, on va au Monero !

- Ah mais ce n'est que ça ?

- Bah oui mais comme tu me laisse pas finir … et que tu t'emportes tout de suite !

- C'est pas faux !

- Je sais ça !

- Ha, ha, ha… je suis mort de rire Bella !

- Je trouve aussi ! Bon alors c'est bon pour toi ?

- T'inquiète, tu me connais !

Ok donc ça voulait dire oui ! Il reprit :

- T'en a parlé aux mecs ? car je pense que les filles sont au courant !

- Non je leur ai rien dis … et je comptais un peu sur toi pour m'épauler dans cette tache si je n'y arrive pas du premier coup !

- Tu te fais pas chier toi ! Mais ne t'inquiète pas je suis pas fou pour sortir seul avec toi et les deux autres, mais encore toi ça passer c'est plus les deux autres qui me font peur, soyons réaliste !

- Très drôle Jazz !

- Bah maintenant on est quit alors ! N'est-ce pas frangine ?

- Mais oui … dis-je l'air de rien.

Il me regarda comme s'il cherchait pour se venger de ce que j'allais dire, donc je repris :

- Mais oui Jazz, t'inquiète pas, c'est bon on est quit ! Le rassurais-je.

Je partais donc à la conquête de la participation des Cullen's Boy ! Je m'approchais d'Emmett et Edward qui étaient entrain d'essayer de poser les cafés sur une tables de la cafét', je voyais la catastrophe arriver alors je pris les devants en enlevant deux cafés de la main gauche d'Emmett et je les posais sur la table.

- Merci Bella ! Tu me sauves là ! répondit Emmett

- Je sais !

- Moi aussi j'aurais bien besoin d'aide Bella ! s'exclama Edward.

- T'inquiète ! J'arrive !

Je fis donc de même pour Edward qui me remercia.

- Au faite les gars demain soir vous faites quoi ?

- Rien, me répondis Emmett… Edward lui fit un mouvement d'épaule pour me dire en gros que c'était pareil …

- Ça vous direz une sortie ?

- Oui pourquoi pas, dit Edward … dis donc Alice ment ou quoi ? Il n'a pas refusé de sortir…

- Ok pour moi ! Tu nous proposes quoi ? dit Emmett tout joyeux.

- Et bien, voilà, avec les filles ont voulaient aller en boîte …

Les gars grimacèrent : _Ok c'était peut être pas si simple que ça…_

- Jazz est Ok, les filles aussi bien sûr, il ne manque plus que vous ! Ajoutais-je.

- Bon bah c'est d'accord pour moi ! s'exclama Emmett, je soupçonnais qu'il avait tiqué quand j'avais dit que Jazz venait et en plus il pourrait sans doute se rapprocher de Rose … Edward, lui, restait silencieux…

- Bella, ça m'aurais fait plaisir de sortir mais les sorties en boite c'est pas trop mon truc … dit-il l'air blazé.

- Edward ! ... Allez … steuplait ! Viens, on sera tous ensemble … ça sera pas drôle s'il manque quelqu'un ! Et puis (je me rapprochais de lui et baissais le son de ma voix pour que lui seul entende) tu ne vas pas me laisser toute seule alors que je suis pratiquement sûr que je vais devoir tenir la chandelle avec l'électricité qui régnait au dernier cour de danse …

Cela le fit réfléchir et sourire… j'ajoutais :

- Tu ne veux pas manquer ça !

- Si tu me prends par les sentiments … commença t-il tout sourire … d'accord mais je te préviens je ne bois pas et toi non plus !

- Mais pourquoi ça ?

- Bah parce que j'ai pas envi d'avoir à me coltiner toute la bande en mode alcoolique et surtout emmerdeur !

- Bon d'accord, je souriais intérieurement car je ne buvais jamais lors de nos sortis en boite avec mes frangins…

Il me sourit et je remarquais que le reste du groupe arrivait, je m'exclamais-je donc :

- Bon demain ! On se donne rendez vous à quel heure et surtout où ?

- Bah, moi je propose qu'on apporte tous nos affaires au studio de danse… on pourra s'y changer et dormir là bas… ya des matelas que maman avait prévu pour je ne sais quel raison ! En plus, il y a une salle de bain et un coin cuisine ! proposa Edward.

- C'est super ça ! Dis-je.

Les autres paraissaient partant sauf une qui n'était personne d'autre qu'Alice… elle semblait abasourdie, elle était figée comme une statue grecque, je me mis devant elle et lui demandais donc :

- Allo ! Alice ! … Eh ! Oh ! Tu m'entends ?

- Euh oui, se reprit-elle, mais … Ed ? Tu viens ? Je croyais que j'allais devoir te casser les pieds pendant des heures ?

- Bah enfaite c'est que Bella a soulevé une information qui m'a fait céder en pas longtemps !

- Bella ? Me demanda t-elle.

- Oui ? Dis-je innocemment.

- C'est quoi cette info ? dit-elle avec son petit minois.

- Je te le dirais pas c'est top secret ! N'est ce pas Edward ? dis-je tout sourire.

- Totalement d'accord avec toi ! M'appuya t-il complice et souriant.

Malgré ces nombreux efforts pour nous faire cracher le morceau pendant que l'on dégustait nos cafés respectifs (le sienne était, je pense, froid à la longue vu qu'elle ne le buvait pas…), Edward et moi ne dîmes rien, et au moment de nous séparer pour retrouver nos foyers, je lançais :

- Bon courage Edward !

- Merci Bella, conseil d'ami : éteint ton portable !

- Merci ! Et Alice ? Tu verras bien demain de toute façon …donc lâche l'affaire !

- Jamais ! me répondit-elle.

- Emmett ? demanda Edward alors qu'ils partaient chacun dans la direction de leur voiture personnelle, est ce que tu peux ramener la pile électriquement chiante à la maison ?

- Ok ! répondit simplement Emmett.

- Quoi ? Qu'est ce que tu vas faire ? S'enquit Alice toute soupçonneuse.

- Dormir !

- Où ça ?

- …

Il montait dans sa voiture, l'allumait :

- Au studio !

Et il partit comme un voleur ! J'étais morte de rire, je grimpais dans la voiture et tout trois nous partîmes à la maison alors qu'Alice était en colère après son frère et qu'Emmett essayait tant bien que mal de la mettre dans sa voiture. Nous tournâmes et j'étais toujours aussi morte de rire !

Voila c'est tout ! Mais bon c'est déjà ça non ?

Je vous embrasse et surtout croquez la vie à pleine dent !

Une review me ferais plaisir et me motiverais aussi ! Alors à vous de voir ….


	9. Annonce !

Coucou les filles … dsl ce n'est pas un chapitre mais une petite annonce !

Je fais partie désormais d'un forum …

et il se trouve que si vous pouviez venir nous voir vous pourrez avoir des news, des photos, des vidéos, mais aussi discuter entre fans et aussi poster vos fictions pour avoir d'autres avis !

Voici le lien ! ^^D sur mon profil !

Gros bisous à toutes et tous si y'en a !


End file.
